Satoko Shako is bullied by Jonina Vens
Transcript Nicole: "When Satoko Shako, later Samo was in 3rd grade in Elementary School, she was bullied by an British girl named Jonina Vens because of Satoko being a tomboy." is playing with her Sebastian, Ciel, Miku, Len, Rin, Black Rock Shooter, and Kaito Nendoroid Plus plush toys with her friends Angela and Josef Satoko: "" (Translation: My mom got me the Ciel and Sebastian dolls for Christmas, the Vocaloids and Black Rock Shooter from the raffle) Josef: "" (Translation: Wow, Reiko's really nice!) Angela: "" (Translation: Yeah!) Satoko: "" (Translation: I know, they are so cute!) ???: "Hey!" and her friends, wearing dresses and holding Barbie dolls, march over to Satoko Jonina: "NO, you shouldn't hang out with them, hang out with us!" Satoko: "" (Translation: No, I want to play with my toys!) Jonina: "These? THESE ARE FOR BABIES! Play Barbie!" Satoko: "" (Translation: Barbie dolls are stupid, they are a bad influence, my mom told me that!) Jonina: "BARBIE DOLLS ARE THE BEST DOLLS IN THE WORLD! YOUR TOYS SHOULD DIE!" snatches the Sebastian doll out of Satoko's hand, then throws it on the ground Jonina: "Ech! THESE NENDOROID DOLLS ARE INFERIOR THAN THESE BARBIES!" screams Ms. Saki: "" (Translation: What is it, now?) Saki comes over, to notice Satoko's Sebastian doll on the floor) Ms. Saki: "" (Translation: Did you do that, Jonina!) Jonina: "Satoko should be a girly-girl, not a stupid tomboy!" [Ms. Saki picks up Satoko's Sebastian doll and hands it to Satoko, who stops crying Ms. Saki: "" (Translation: As I'm far as concerned, Jonina, you'll have after school detention) Jonina: "IT'S NOT FAIR! NENDOROIDS ARE FOR BABIES!" At Home checks her email and her eyes widen in horror Satoko: (reading the e-mail) "Satoko, I am going to get you soon, you little wh***! Drop dead, you scum-sucking little worm..." reads another email Satoko (reading) "You...are...a loser tomboy, and nobody likes you. You are a nobody, and that is all you will ever be..." stops reading Satoko: "" (Translation: Mother, come take a look!) comes over and reads the email Reiko: "" (Translation: What happened?) Satoko: "" (Translation: Someone said that I'm a loser and nobody likes me. She wants me to be invisible and wished me dead. She also called me a sucking little worm and a wh***) At Jonina's House Vens checks Jonina's email is upstairs in her room playing with her Barbie dolls Mrs. Vens: "JONINA, GET OVER HERE! I NEED A TALK WITH YOU!" Jonina: "WHAT IS IT YOU F***ING MOTHER(bleep)ING(bleep)ER!" Mrs. Vens: "I got a call from the teacher that you were in detention after school yesterday. I was reading your email to notice that you wrote not one, but two bad emails to one of your classmates." Jonina: "It's not fair, you little scum! Satoko should be a girly girl! Not a stupid tomboy!" Mrs. Vens: "YOU KNOW WHAT, JONINA? YOU WILL BE GROUNDED FOR THREE YEARS WHICH MEANS THAT NO TV FOR 20 WEEKS, NO FRIENDS FOR A YEAR, YOU WILL GO TO BED THREE HOURS EARLIER THAN YOUR NORMAL BEDTIME, YOU WILL EAT ALL HEALTHY FOODS ESPECIALLY THOSE WITH FRUITS AND VEGETABLES, YOUR BARBIE DOLLS AND MERCHANDISE WILL BE SOLD ON eBAY AND YOU WILL NOT GO OUTSIDE EXCEPT FOR SCHOOL FOR TWO YEARS!" Jonina: "B***! I'M GOING OUT TO GET THAT STUPID TOMBOY!" Mrs. Vens: "Jonina, listen to me. I told you no going out except for school for two years." Jonina: "I HATE YOU!!!!" grabs a flyswatter and hits her mom, then pushes her down the stairs runs out to Satoko's house Jonina gets to Satoko's house rings the doorbell Satoko: "" (Translation: Mom! Someone's at the door!) answers the door Reiko: "" (Translation: Hi! What are you here for?) Jonina: "I'M HERE TO GET YOUR DAUGHTER!" Satoko: "" (Translation: What?! No way! I didn't even do anything!) Jonina: "YES YOU DID, YOU STUPID TOMBOY! YOU JUDGED MY BARBIE DOLLS INFERIOR! YOUR STUPID NENDOROID DOLLS SHOULD GO TO HELL!" Satoko: "" (Translation: Excuse me, you stupid Barbie lover. I need to have a talk with you. My mom just got email from your mom about your behavior and I loved Nendoroids ever since I was a baby. Trust me, when my mom was 3 she was also an avid fan of Nendoroids. Now go back home and do a research assignment on Nendoroids.) Jonina: "NO! I WILL RESEARCH BARBIES AND THAT'S FINAL!" Satoko: "" (Translation: No Barbies until you learn how to behave. You will research Nendoroids and submit me the project via email by the end of the week. That will teach you how to behave.) goes to Satoko's room, and throws her Nendoroids dolls in the trash but Reiko retrieves them Reiko: "Here's your dolls, honey." Satoko: "Thank you, mom!" Reiko: "AND YOU, GO BACK HOME! AND YOU WILL DO A RESEARCH PROJECT ON NENDOROIDS AND YOU WILL SUBMIT IT TO SATOKO BY THE END OF THE WEEK! STARTING NOW!" gives Jonina a ride home with Satoko in the front seat next to her mom Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory 10 Transcripts Category:Samo Family Transcripts